scratchpad1fandomcom-20200214-history
RS Mr. Conductor and the Rumours
RS Mr. Conductor and the Rumours is the seventeenth episode of the fifth season of RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor and Friends, and the one hundred and twenty-first episode overall. It is a parody of the Thomas and Friends episode, Thomas and the Rumours. Cast *RS Mr. Conductor (from Shining Time Station) as Thomas *Homer (from The Simpsons) as Henry *Garfield (from Garfield and Friends) as Gordon *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as James *Bart (from The Simpsons) as Percy *Mayor Adam West (from Family Guy) as Sir Topham Hatt *Jon (from Garfield and Friends) as The Special Visitor *Lil (from Rugrats) as Bridget Hatt (not named) *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Harold (does not speak) *Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Duck (cameo) *Patty (from The Simpsons) as Annie (cameo) *Selma (from The Simpsons) as Clarabel (cameo) *Phil (from Rugrats) as Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Lazy Luke (from Wacky Races) as Jem Cole (cameo) *Orson (from Garfield/US Acres) as Farmer Trotter (cameo) *Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor loves his route. One day, when he stopped at a small station, some children looked sad." Lil: "They've closed your playground and our favorite sand pit." Boy: "Teacher says the sand is soiled and too dirty to play in." Children: "Please help us, RS Mr. Conductor." Narrator: "They pleaded." RS Mr. Conductor: "I'll see what I can do." Narrator: "Replied RS Mr. Conductor kindly. RS Mr. Conductor hoped things weren't quite as bad as the children had made them out to be. But as he passed their playground, a large sign read "Playground closed until further notice"." RS Mr. Conductor: "The children were right." Narrator: "Thought RS Mr. Conductor sadly. He puffed into the yards and was just about to tell the other TV characters about the playground when Bart rushed in." Garfield: "You look glum, little Bart. What's up?" Narrator: "Asked Garfield." Bart: "Mayor Adam West told driver that he's using Budgie to show a special visitor the land instead of using any of us TV characters." Garfield: "Despicable!" Narrator: "Said Garfield." Homer: "Disgusting!" Narrator: "Snorted Homer." Schemer: "TV characters are meant to take special visitors around our land. Not that whirlybird thing!" Narrator: "Schemer exclaimed. Garfield was the first to see Budgie." Garfield: "Budgie thinks he can go faster than me. I'll show him!" Narrator: "Next, it was Homer's turn." Homer: "Mayor West has chosen Budgie because he thinks he's more important than me. Well, he's not! Budgie can't fly through tunnels!" Narrator: "Bart stopped by a signal on his route near a field where sheep were grazing. Budgie hovered for a while, then buzzed away." Bart: "I know what he's doing." Narrator: "Said Bart." Bart: "He's counting sheep." Narrator: "And he puffed along his path feeling much better about things. That evening, the TV characters talked about the situation." Garfield: "Budgie wants to get rid of us!" Narrator: "Said Garfield grimly." Homer: "He doesn't need tunnels!" Narrator: "Added Homer." Bart: "Don't worry, he's just counting sheep." Narrator: "Said Bart." Garfield: "Counting sheep? Pah!" Narrator: "Snorted Garfield." Garfield: "He's counting how many TV characters he can get rid of. He'll see how useful I am tomorrow!" Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor wanted to mentioned the children's playground, but solving the mystery of Budgie and the special visitor came first. The next day, Garfield was traveling to collect his flowers." Garfield's Driver: "We'll show that whirlybird just how fast you can go, Garfield!" Narrator: "Said his driver. Because they were watching Budgie, they missed a signal and went onto the wrong path. Garfield was traveling to trouble. Ahead was a tunnel under repair. His driver braked hard." (CRASH!) Narrator: "But it was too late. Later, RS Mr. Conductor pulled Garfield clear with the breakdown crane. Mayor West spoke severely to Garfield's driver about the accident." RS Mr. Conductor: "Will Garfield be scrapped, sir?" Narrator: "Asked RS Mr. Conductor sadly." Mayor Adam West: "What makes you think that?" Narrator: "Said Mayor West. RS Mr. Conductor decided to pluck up courage." RS Mr. Conductor: "Because the TV characters think the special visitor is here to see if we can be replaced by Budgie." Narrator: "He replied. Mayor West laughed." Mayor Adam West: "Ho, ho! Well, the TV characters are wrong, and you shouldn't listen to rumours, RS Mr. Conductor. This gentleman is making a playground for the children. It was easier to find a suitable site from up in the air." Jon: "And what's more," Narrator: "Said the special visitor." Jon: "That tunnel sand will be perfect for the playground. Found by accident and rumour, you might say." Narrator: "Mayor Adam West still uses Budgie to fly above the land. All the TV characters know that Budgie isn't spying on them. He is, in his way, just being very useful." Category:RS Mr. Conductor and Friends episodes